Squalo's Deal
by zombie hipster
Summary: Fran asks his sempais some questions... Created before writer found out about Squalo and Xanxus's 'deal'


The brat had a habit of asking random questions.  
Usually ones nobody wanted to answer at that. Like "Are you gay?" or "Do you own condomns?"  
You know? Questions you just shouldn't ask.

But Fran did it anyways.

"Squalo-sama."  
Squalo was quiet, looking over his friend's shoulder to read a manga the woman was reading. Alice le P was apparantly too into it to notice his long slivery hair brushing her bare shoulders, not even trying to itch it.  
"Squalo-sama."  
Squalo held up his finger to hush the boy in the frog hat. Alice didn't approve of people reading her stuff, she didn't approve either of what Squalo was doing right now.  
Well the bitch didn't approve many things that he did but she didn't like it when people where reading over her shoulder. This was her reality and she wasn't letting anyone cross the border without a signed passport.

"Squalo-"  
"Shut up!" Squalo yelled, turning to look at Fran.  
Automaticly, Alice looked up suddenly, her ears going into shock.

Squalo yelped as he was pulled down by a long stread of hair, coming face to face with the woman with the hearts under her eye.  
"What did you read?" her cracked voice hissed.  
"Nothing nothing-"  
She twirled the hair, causing pain to soar through his scalp on the right side. Apparantly Alice le P didn't approve of lies either.

_Despite being a complusive liar..._

"I would cut this all off if I could," she snapped, pulling harder.  
"Let the fuck go!"  
"But it's so smooth." At that she pulled him down more, itching the top of his head with sharp black nails.  
"Get off!"

"What do you mean, if you could, Alice-senpai?"  
"Hm?" Alice looked up, hearing a voice. Noticing Fran-and muttering, "Oh it's you...", she raised an eyebrow.  
"You said if you could."  
"Yeah - HEY!"  
Squalo tore his hair from his hand, looking over at the new boy as well.  
"You're a assasin," Fran stated, placing his hands on his hips. "Can't you just rip his scalp off you wanted to?"

Alice opened her mouth, holding up a finger to speak.

"Uh...Yes and no, Froggy-baka."  
"Princess Panda too afraid," Fran snapped, turning a bit red from anger.

Alice growled.

"I wanna know why."  
"It's none of your buisness," Squalo snapped back, rubbing his paining head.  
"I think it is."  
"It's boring," Alice came in, turning back to her manga.  
Squalo caught her drift. "Very boring. You wouldn't care-"  
"Tell me."

Alice and Squalo sighed.

"We made a deal," she spoke first, turning a page and smirking at something she saw. She covered it when Squalo tried looking.

"A deal?" Fran asked, sitting in a chair by the sofa they were at.

"A magical deal. With fairy Lussurias and Bels- !" Squalo grunted when Alice pulled his hair again.  
"Fine! Magic fairy Bels. Is that better?"  
"Thank you."

"About Squalo's hair?"  
"It's that epic, ain't it?" the female in the room smirked, turning again but not letting go of Squalo's hair. The swordsman just growled, sitting next to her not in the mood to tug her away.  
"But, more of hair..."  
"Why?" Fran asked curiously.

"Because it used to be shorter..."  
"And yours used to be longer..."  
"The Panda looked worse than this once?"  
"Fuck you, Froggy. With a Bel."  
Squalo snickered then stopped when his hair was tugged again.

"So what was the deal?"

Alice looked up from her book. She grinned, looking at Squalo with smiled.

_"Get off of me!"  
A girl kept ruffling a boy's hair, fluffing up the back of it even more than it original was. A smaller, much younger boy with a tiara on his head watched them, sitting on the floor with a large, molested-looking rabbit in his arms as he smirked at the fighting.  
The older teen of the group grabbed the girl's long hair, the black tipped white and spotted.  
"Cheating bitch!"  
"Whoreface!"  
The boy yelped when a knife hit his back, the boy on the floor giggling through his rabbit.  
The teenager glared down at him, but suddenly felt weight on his back.  
"You know, kid..."  
The boy tensed as a hand ran up his neck, into his hair and ruining it more.  
"This would look better long... Long and flowing!"  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah~!"  
"Well this would look better cut off-"  
The girl on his back leaned forward when he tugged on her hair again.  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah~!"  
"Let's make it a deal!" giggled the boy on the floor, tinted in evil undertones.  
The teenagers smirked.  
"You gotta cut that allll off!"  
"Well, you have to never cut THAT off!"  
"But this looks so good..."  
The teen grew warm when she grabbed his hand, smirking and shaking it.  
"Well you already made the deal."_

_"What? That's not fair!"  
"Ushishi."  
"Haha totally is, Squalo-baka!"_

Fran smirked.  
"So what happens if he cuts it?"  
Alice just smirked at Squalo.

"And why can't you cut it?"  
"If she cuts it or I find a way to make her hair longer, the winner automaticly becomes the loser."  
"No cheating."  
"Ah."

"You heard it?" Squalo snapped.  
"You got it?" Alice also snapped. "You got it. You get it? Good. Now leave the adults alone."  
"But-"  
"NOW!" the two both snapped at once, frightening the younger boy some. He grumbled, standing up.

"...I'll go ask Bel-sempai about this...SEMPAI!"  
"That kid's gonna get himself killed someday," Alice sighed, ending her manga.  
"Can I read that?"  
She looked curiously at Squalo.

There was a loud sound of silence.

"..."  
"Sure..."  
Squalo grinned, taking the manga out of her open palm.  
"But if you ruin it at ALL-"  
"I know I know." He opened it, sucking himself into the pictures automaticly.  
Alice chuckled, standing up and stretching her arms.

Squalo heard her boots click and clank across the floor as she left, itching his head from her pullings.  
Finally...peace and quiet...  
He smiled contently, reading through the manga he'd finally gotten from Alice le P.

The silence in the room now was perfect, inviting. Something you rarely got in the Varia HQ, what with Fran and Bel always fighting, and Squalo usually yelling at them to shut the fuck up or he'd stab them and then somebody would reply Oh like hell you would.  
Oh like hell I will!  
Like hell! Shut up! Fran you little-!

Blah blah blah

"You do look better with long hair, though."  
Squalo tensed up, air breathing on his ear as he heard a giggle. Not a happy-go-lucky giggle, or a hyperactive-fangirl giggle.  
One that was more of a sadistic chuckle.  
Alice's giggles.

He turned as her boots left again.  
All he saw was her Varia jacket flipp by a corner.

He cupped a hand over his ear.

"I do?"


End file.
